


You're the one

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	You're the one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atoricrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/gifts).



**You're the one**

 

Ich lief den Gang zur heulenden Hütte entlang. Ich hatte es nicht abwarten können, bis der Unterricht endlich vorbei war, denn ich musste mich um Remus kümmern. Dieser Vollmond war schlimm für ihn gewesen und heute war der erste Tag danach und für gewöhnlich fand er sich im Laufe des Vormittags dann auch im Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Doch heute war er noch nicht da gewesen.

 

Und das machte mir Sorgen … ziemlich große sogar.

 

James und Peter schien es nicht so sehr zu beunruhigen. Aber sie waren manchmal ja auch Idioten.

 

Ich stieß die Falltür zur Hütte auf und hievte mich nach drinnen. Es war ziemlich still und vor allem war es kalt. Es war auch mitten im Winter!

Es lagen Decken im alten Wohnzimmer und ich schnappte sie mir, ehe ich die Stufen nach oben lief, wo sich das Schlafzimmer befand. Als ich die Tür aufstieß, kam mir ziemlich warme Luft entgegen und ich blieb einen Moment verwirrt stehen, ehe ich nach drinnen ging. Er hatte den Ofen angeheizt, was Remus für gewöhnlich nie tat!

 

Das Bett war leer und als ich mich schnell umsah, konnte ich meinen Freund nicht erkennen.

 

„Remus?“ fragte ich laut, doch es kam keine Antwort.

 

Es gab eigentlich nur noch ein Zimmer im ganzen Haus, indem er sich noch aufhalten konnte und ich drückte die kleine Tür zu dem angeschlossenen Badezimmer auf. Auch hier erwartete mich eine Dampfwolke und ich wich erst einmal einen Schritt zurück.

 

Ich warf die Decken, welche ich mit mir genommen hatte, auf das Bett und schälte mich aus meinem Wintermantel. Während ich nun in den Raum trat, krempelte ich die Ärmel meines Hemdes nach oben und bahnte mir den Weg zur Wanne.

Bei dem ganzen Dampf hier, musste das Wasser ja brühend heiß sein.

 

Doch als ich Remus endlich sehen konnte, stockte mir das Herz für einen Moment. Er sah schrecklich aus … schlimmer als sonst.

Und er lag wie tot in der Wanne.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen und die Kratzer stachen auf seiner blassen Haut schlimmer hervor als sonst. Auch die Augenringe waren noch dunkler, als normal.

Ich zog meine Schuhe aus und schob einen kleinen Hocker zur Wanne und als ich saß, ließ ich meine Finger durch das Wasser gleiten. Es war wirklich heiß.

 

Ich lehnte mich ein wenig über den Rand und fingerte einen Waschlappen aus dem gegenüberliegenden Regal. Ich tauchte das weiche Material in das heiße Wasser und verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht.

Meine halb gefrorenen Finger prickelten unangenehm.

 

Ich wrang den Waschlappen aus und begann vorsichtig das Gesicht von Remus zu reinigen. Er schmiegte sich in die sanfte Berührung, auch wenn er seine Augen nicht öffnete.

Ich tauchte den Lappen wieder in das Wasser als er dreckig war und wiederholte die Prozedur ein paar Mal, bis alles Blut und Dreck aus seinem wunderschönen Gesicht verschwunden war. Ich führte meinen Weg weiter nach unten. Machte seinen Hals sauber, die Schultern, seine Arme, die Hände, ehe ich meine Ärmel noch weiter nach oben schob und unter Wasser meine Arbeit weiter führte.

 

Ich hatte schon Angst, dass Remus gar nicht mehr aufwachen würde, als er sich endlich ein wenig bewegte. Seine Füße waren schon immer eine empfindliche Stelle gewesen. Und als ich den rechten Fuß sauber machte, schien es ihn endlich aus seiner Trance zu holen.

 

„Sirius …“ kam es kaum hörbar über seine Lippen.

 

Ich wischte mir mit dem Arm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihn an. Ich war fertig und warf den Waschlappen ins Waschbecken, ehe ich wieder an Remus Seite kam. Ich griff ihm unter die Arme und hob ihn hoch.

Für gewöhnlich war er nicht so schwer. Aber er war wohl zu schwach und ihn allein aus der Wanne zu bekommen glich einem endlosen Kampf. Doch als Remus endlich festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, wurde es leichter.

Ich wickelte ihn in ein warmes Handtuch ein und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer.

 

Müde setzte er sich aufs Bett und starrte mich aus trüben Augen an. Ich suchte nach dem Töpfchen mit Arnikacreme von Madam Pomfrey und trug sie vorsichtig auf den Kratzern in Remus Gesicht auf.

Mein Freund verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht und er ließ sich mehr als willig von mir unter die Decke legen, als wir fertig waren.

 

Es war gut, dass ich den Unterricht geschmissen hatte.

Wer konnte sagen, was sonst mit ihm passiert wäre. Vermutlich wäre er in der Wanne ertrunken.

In meiner Jackentasche waren ein paar Riegel, welche ich nun heraussuchte und ich mich dann auf Bett setzte.

 

Remus Augen waren wieder geschlossen und sein Atem ging ruhig und regelmäßig. Ich öffnete einen der Riegel und brach ein kleine Stückchen davon ab, hielt es Remus unter die Nase.

 

„Komm, du musst essen,“ sagte ich leise.

 

Remus bewegte sich ein wenig, schmiegte sich an meine Seite, schlang seinen Arm um meine Mitte. Ein leises Seufzen entkam meinen Lippen, ehe ich das Stückchen Schokoriegel selbst in meinen Mund schob.

Ich rutschte ein wenig nach unten und bettete Remus Kopf auf meine Schulter.

 

Mein Freund schmiegte sich noch mehr an mich und ich breitete die Decke über uns beide aus, ehe ich meinen Arm um seine Schultern schlang und ihn an mich drückte.

Das Wasser hatte Remus Körpertemperatur ganz schön nach oben getrieben und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er zumindest keine Erkältung bekommen würde.

 

Meine Finger glitten durch Remus weiches Haar, während er in meinen Armen schlief.

 

Es war friedlich und ich konnte das eigentlich jeden Tag mit ihm tun, aber ich wusste, dass das Gewitter bereits hinter der nächsten Ecke lauerte und zwar in Form eines ordentlichen Anschisses von Remus, warum ich den Unterricht geschwänzt hatte? Er hätte es mit Sicherheit auch ohne mich geschafft.

 

Die Wärme umhüllte auch mich und ich döste ein wenig ein.

Ich wurde von Remus sanften Lippen auf meiner Wange wieder geweckt und sah verschlafen in seine grauen Augen. Er lächelte mich sanft an, ehe er sich nach vorn beugte und unsere Lippen versiegelte.

Okay, vielleicht war er nicht ganz so böse auf mich, wie ich dachte.

 

Ich schob meine Hand in seinen Nacken und hielt ihn ein wenig länger bei mir, genoss diesen süßen Augenblick, den wir allein hatten.

 

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist,“ hauchte Remus gegen meine Lippen.

 

Ich lächelte ihn an, ehe ich ihn erneut küsste.

Für Remus würde ich immer alles stehen und liegen lassen. Er war mein Freund …

Er war mein Alles!


End file.
